Elemental Affinities
Elemental affinities are a cat’s natural element of preference when using magic. There is not much explicitly known about these affinities, but it is believed and almost certainly proven that a cat will naturally develop one over time along with their own character. About the Affinities Affinities allow an element to be preferred by and come easier to a cat, while also causing them to struggle with or shy away from others. There are a variety of factors that affect which Elemental Affinity a cat develops, but some are known to be: the location(s) they spend most of their time in, and train in, personality, the influence of others (a relative’s affinity may be passed down), experiences, etc. Likewise, once acquired affinities have the potential to affect a cat’s mannerisms, personality, and behaviour, as well as physical responses. *'Cats may have preferences towards several magic elements, but each cat exclusively has only one affinity—having multiple is entirely unheard of. If a cat dabbles in many magics, they may be less sure of their affinity, but even so, they still only have one.' The affinities may have unique side-effects on their users depending on how much they act on this affinity and the strength of an individual’s magic. Every cat has an affinity–they are believed to be related to Soul Magic as a lesser form of it—though WispClan currently channels these through spells. However, for cats who scarcely use magic, these affinities would likely have little impact on their lifestyle or behaviour. For dedicated mages, though, they are a predominant part of daily life. The Elements '→Common Affinities' These affinities are common and are normally not dangerous. They require less training to obtain and are very easy to develop. * Terrain including Earth * Floraincluding Earth * Water * Air flight sub-category ----- '→SEMI-Common Affinities' These affinities are slightly harder to obtain and may hold more risk. They may require something from the user, depending on their nature- or more training. They are still accessible, but just require more time and training. * Fire * Electric * Posion * Ice * Earth of Flora and Terrain ----- '→Rare Affinities' These affinities are rare in nature. This may be due to difficulty to develop them or a general avoidance of them by the public. They require a handicap on or sacrifice from the user, making them double-edged swords. * Light * Dark * Demonic ----- '→ Very Rare Affinities' These affinities are very rare in nature. They are usually difficult to develop in the first place and take extensive amounts of training to be able to be used effectively. In the beginning, cats with these affinities will likely lack little control over their abilities and may not even be able to use them purposefully, simply by coincidence * Holy * Celestial * Psychic ---- How to find your affinity →'Discovering Main Affinities:' In order to discover what a cat's main affinity is, there is a certain process they have to go through. A bowl of holy water is placed in front of cats, and so, they must draw blood from their paws, allowing it to drip into the bowl. Based on your affinity, the water inside the bowl will change into varying colours, or a reaction will occur, informing you of which affinity is yours. →'�� Fire Affinity Reaction:' *The water in the bowl will start growing exceedingly hot to the point where it starts boiling and bubbling. *The boiling water will turn red-ish orange, vibrant in colour *Once the changes colours, it is clear to see that you have a fire affinity. ---- →'�� Water Affinity Reaction:' *The water in the bowl will turn into a dark and deepish-coloured blue with lighter swirls on the inner parts. *Once the changes colours, it is clear to see that you have a water affinity. ---- →'❄️ Ice Affinity Reaction:' *The water will slowly start to solidfy, complretely freezing over and grow slightly in size due to the icicles. * It will be an icy blue, to white color making it clear that you have an ice affinity ---- →'�� Air Affinity Reaction:' *The water will dry up, in its place, a gustof wind will form creating some sort of mini wind-vortex that will spiral in a circle. * The color of the wind will be a light purple-ish tone, making it clear that you have an air affinity. ---- →'��️ Flight Affinity Reaction:' *With flight magic, nothing particularly will happen to the bowl, however, a reaction will occur to the water. The water will form condensed water droplets that will start to float all around and above the bowl. ---- →'⚡️ Electric Affinity Reaction:' *A lightning storm will brew in the bowl, causing electricity to surge out of it. The bolts will be strong, but somewhat powerful. * The colours can range from yellow, blue, green, etc, however the one factor that wont change is the lightning. ---- →'�� Earth Affinity Reaction:' *The water will turn somewhat sandy and orange and vines and flowers will begin to sprout of of the bowl, indicating you have an earth affinity. ---- →'�� Flora Affinity Reaction:' *Various plants and flowers will begin to sprout from the bowl, intertwining themselves around the edges and giving it a bright, lush and colourful appeal. ---- →'�� Terrain Affinity Reaction:' *The bowl will dry up completely, leaving no traces of water whatsoever. ---- →'�� Light Affinity Reaction:' *A bright, orange-ish light will radiate from the portal, almost blinding everyone in close proximity. ---- →'⭐Celestial Affinity Reaction:' *Constellations and stars will appear in the portal, replicating the ones in the blanketed night skies. ---- →'�� Holy Affinity Reaction:' *The bowl's water will turn blue before quickly changing to a glowing white colour. ---- →'��Dark Affinity Reaction:' *A pentagram will show up, a radiating soft purple glow will emit from it. ---- →'☠️ Poison Affinity Reaction:' *The water will turn a neon colour and purple tentacles will begin to rise from the bubling, clearly acidic water. ---- →'��️ Psychic Affinity Reaction:' *You'll be able to see a reflection from the cat(s) past within the water before quickly vanishing. ---- Main and Sub affinities When it comes to affinities, some cats can develop more than one, usually, WispClan cats can develop up to two different ones- unless they are a Spellcaster, in which they can develop more. →''Main Affinities:'' A cats main affinity is the affinity they are most capable with and the one they have the highest star-level ranking in (level 5 spells). It's a cat's natural element and with training, they can fully master it and unlock every level spell listed under that said affinity. Main Affinities embody your Arcane magic as well as your characteristics. →''Sub Affinities:'' A cats sub affinity is an affinity, often related to their main (essentially you can't have fire and water; the affinities have to be somewhat similar and correlate) which the cat is semi-fluent in using. They can't necessarily master all the spells listed under this affinity, usually, only level to level 3 spells can be unlocked for Sub affinities. Cats use their Sub Affinities less than their main ones. *Spellcaster's may have all the spells unlocked in their sub-affinity. →''Tertiary Affinities, Quaternary:'' TO WISPCLAN WARRIORS. Anything beyond a Sub affinity can only have level 1-2 spells unlocked, sometimes 3 depending on the afifnity. How do I buy affinities/apply for one? *Some of the higher-level affinities tend to cost SPRITES! Most are free, but the more mainstream ones tend to be a bit costier just like... ( Light, Dark, Holy, Celestial, & Psychic) If you're planning to purchase/apply for an affinity, please head over to the https://discord.gg/6vnN6r5 KINGDOM OF HIGHLAND'S discord server and check out the affinity-purchasing channel. DISAMBIGUATION